


A tale of two brothers

by ZenHeyerdall



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Brothers, Feels, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenHeyerdall/pseuds/ZenHeyerdall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es la historia de dos hermanos, Kouen y Koumei, quienes pese a sus diferencias se mantenían unidos para continuar con los deseos del primer emperador del Imperio Kou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tale of two brothers

"La fuerza de una familia, como la fuerza de un ejército se funda en la mutua lealtad." Mario Puzo

Erase una vez dos hermanos, nacidos ambos de la misma unión de un hombre y una mujer, algo que nunca compartieron con aquellos que vinieron después, quienes venían solo del mismo hombre, aquello debería de haberlos hecho parecidos, sin embargo aquellos hermanos no podían ser mas diferentes.

El mayor fue nombrado Kouen y el pequeño, tres años menor, Koumei.

Aunque ambos habían heredado unos rasgos similares también había diferencias entre ellos, las físicas fueron siempre obvias, Kouen siempre destacó por su fuerte presencia, era, sin lugar a dudas, un guerrero que podía mover el mundo con solo lanzar una mirada con sus ojos rojo fuego; su hermano menor, en cambio, pasaba desapercibido con facilidad, carecía de la fuerte musculatura de su hermano y no gozaba de una buena salud que no mejoraba debido a su desganado estilo de vida.

Muchos nunca se daban cuenta de la existencia de Koumei si Kouen estaba en la misma sala, simplemente no esperaban gran cosa de un muchacho tan débil.

Y aunque aquel error era cometido hasta por el padre de ambos, el mayor de los hermanos Ren nunca subestimó a su hermano menor.

Siendo los sobrinos del emperador del Imperio Kou habían nacido con la suerte de ser considerados miembros secundarios de la familia imperial, aunque ninguno de ellos tenía derecho al trono debido a que el propio emperador tenía descendencia que algún día ocuparía su lugar.

Sin embargo, Koutoku, el padre de ambos, quería que sus hijos mayores fuesen útiles al Imperio y prestasen sus servicios a este, así que desde sus más tiernas infancias quiso que ambos fuesen los mejores.

Para Kouen aquello fue fácil, considerado desde joven un gran guerrero nadie tuvo ningún problema en reconocer que las batallas futuras podrían ser ganadas si contaban con un joven tan prometedor en sus filas.

Pero él siempre replicaba lo mismo cuando alguien lo alababa de ese modo.

-Es muy probable que muchas batallas se decidan si participo, pero las ganaremos con la ayuda de mi hermano menor.

A diferencia de todos, el primogénito había visto algo en Koumei que para el resto pasaba desapercibido, quedándose en su físico descuidado nadie había visto lo que él.

Y es que en el mundo se libran dos tipos de guerra, la guerra tal y como se conocía, en la que él sería un experto algún día, y la guerra estratégica, en la que no dudaba en asegurar que su hermano algún día seria el mejor.

Si bien su hermano menor no era perfecto, con su tendencia a encerrarse en la biblioteca a leer entrando en un mundo donde nadie, quizás solo Kouen, tenía derecho a entrar, a su manía de estar siempre rodeado de palomas, unos animales que muchos sirvientes calificaban de repugnantes y a su mala costumbre de dormir en cualquier lado, incluso de pie mientras se le hablaba, porque había pasado la noche en vela estudiando. Resaltaba en ese campo, siendo una persona muy analítica que le permitía ser capaz de planear diferentes estrategias a la vez mientras veía los movimientos del enemigo.

Todo aquello formaba parte de Koumei y aunque muchas veces lo sacaba de quicio y lo irritaba, había aprendido a vivir con ello.

A fin de cuentas era lo que su hermano menor mostraba al mundo y era este quien no había decidido profundizar más en él. Su padre había desistido en hacer de él un guerrero pero él no iba a rendirse.

La vida, sin embargo, daba muchas vueltas y el destino era caprichoso, casi sin quererlo, los hermanos se convirtieron en príncipes imperiales al morir su tío y emperador y sus dos primogénitos en un terrible incendio.

Su padre ahora era el nuevo emperador, lo que convertía a Kouen en el heredero al trono, algún día, él gobernaría todo Kou.

Y Koumei estaría a su lado.

No era algo que el mayor le hubiese pedido, aunque siempre habían estado juntos y compartido todo, Kouen hubiese aceptado que su hermano menor no hubiese querido aquello, Koumei no era una persona sedienta de sangre ni guerrera, casi no parecía ser capaz de saber usar una espada, así que no tenía que ayudarle a cumplir su sueño, el que había sido el sueño del tío de ambos, de unificar el mundo en uno solo y hacer que solo hubiese un gobernante en este.

Pero, del mismo modo que él había visto algo en su hermano menor, este había visto algo en él.

Koumei sabia quien era él y cuál era su lugar en el mundo, nunca ganarían una batalla si se le daba una espada y se le pedía que luchase, por ello sería Kouen quien empuñase esa espada y él, quien lo condujese a la victoria.

Al haber crecido tan unido a su hermano, Koumei comprendía mejor que nadie esa utopía que él anhelaba y por ello, decidió permanecer a su lado, al lado de su hermano rey, así le llamaría a partir de aquel momento, dejando a un lado el nombre que se le había dado al nacer, haciendo que solo fuese usado en ciertas ocasiones especiales.

Con el tiempo siguió sus pasos y con veinte años conquistó su primera, y única mazmorra, Dantalion, resultó curioso que la habilidad de ese Djinn resultase ser perfecta para alguien como él, magia de transferencia para alguien nacido con el don de la visión estratégica.

Aunque no fue el primer miembro de la familia que gobernaba en el Imperio Kou en conseguir conquistar un calabozo, Kouen logró hacerse con su primer Djinn a los dieciséis, siendo superado por un joven llamado Sinbad que lo había logrado a los catorce, aunque también conquistó otro Djinn a esa edad y otro más a los veintidós así que a ojos a de Koumei, su hermano era mejor.

Eventualmente, otros miembros de su familia terminaron conquistado una mazmorra, todos tenían el mismo motivo, prestarle su fuerza a Kouen, aunque para Koumei aquello siempre tuvo más importancia que para otros, quizás solo Hakuei podía competir pero aquello era otra historia diferente.

Siempre permaneció a su lado, acompañándole en todas las batallas y asesorándole cuando tomaba decisiones importantes, unos consejos que resultaron ser cruciales para la resolución de conflictos o que los ayudaron en la conquista de nuevos territorios.

Podría haberle dicho que no, pero nunca fue ese caso, para él era sencillo confiar en su hermano mayor, porque del mismo modo que Kouen siempre había creído en él , en que pese a su apariencia y su forma de vida, tenía un talento que lo hacía especial, él creía en su hermano y en su visión de futuro, así que , ¿por qué no ponerlo a su servicio en vez de dejar que se malgastase?

Solo había una cosa que Koumei le pedía a su hermano.

Que jamás lo abandonase.

Koumei no estaba seguro de cómo podría ser su vida sin su hermano Rey, ni quería imaginárselo, se le antojaba un futuro oscuro e incierto y no quería que eso llegase a suceder.

Lamentablemente, el destino estaba en contra de su único deseo.

Con la muerte del segundo emperador del Imperio Kou todo el mundo esperaba que fuese Kouen quien ocupase el trono, nadie había pensado en otro candidato porque era lo lógico, él no solo era su primogénito si no el mejor preparado de todos, el gran guerrero y se podría decir que el orgullo del Imperio.

Nadie había pensado en la posibilidad de que alguien falsificase el testamento del difunto emperador para colocar en el trono a su viuda, y viuda del anterior emperador, Gyokuen y de paso, favorecer a la oscura organización llamada Al-Thamen.

Al-Thamen era como un cáncer para el Imperio Kou, nacida del odio ellos solo buscaban hacerse con el poder y destruir el mundo tal y como hicieron hace miles de años. Habían sido los causantes del incendio que causó la muerte a Ren Hakutoku y sus hijos mayores Hakuyuu y Hakuren.

Kouen y Koumei sabían que Gyokuen era la líder pero también sabían que no podían hacer nada para derrotarla a ella y desestabilizarlos, con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que daba igual cuantos Djinns acumulasen o cuanto estudiasen, nunca podrían derrotarla.

Y no había nada que doliese más a su hermano, Koumei sabía cuánto quería él el vengar a su tío y sus primos fallecidos y cuanto le enfurecía tener que ver a esa mujer viva, haciendo de las suyas.

Pero había algo que ninguno de los dos había pensado, o más bien, no habían pensado en nadie.

En Hakuryuu.

Ninguno de los dos pensó en que fuese capaz de empezar una guerra civil, de asesinar a la emperatriz del Imperio Kou para coronarse a sí mismo como nuevo emperador y enfocar su odio y sed de venganzas contra el mayor de sus primos, al que consideraba un usurpador.

Y Kouen, simplemente, no podía perdonarlo.

Una parte de si mismo ansiaba conocer todo sobre el mundo, su sed de conocimientos era enorme pero solo podía rivalizar con una de las cosas que consideraba más importantes, la lealtad familiar, Kouen no podía concebir la idea de traicionar a sus hermanos y se lo había hecho saber a su primo, nunca había querido pelear contra él.

Por ello no podía perdonarle, lo último que Kouen habría deseado es derramar sangre de su familia.

No podía perdonar que dividiese el Imperio que tanto les había costado unir en dos, como si nada, sin importarle cuanto habían luchado por ello, sin importarle el esfuerzo, las ilusiones, los ideales y las vidas que estaban unidas a su país.

De golpe, ambos hermanos se vieron forzados a pelear contra alguien con quien o bien nunca habían pensado que pelearían o bien no querían pelear, pero tenían que hacerlo, por el futuro del imperio, por el futuro de todos aquellos que dependían de sus logros y decisiones, pero, sobre todo, por el futuro del mundo que unificarían.

Koumei estaba seguro de que podían ganarlo, no tenía dudas de ellos, eran fuertes, más que el ejército de Hakuryuu, por no hablar de que tenía confianza en sí mismo, en sus estrategias, no en vano habían llegado hasta ese punto gracias a ellas.

No tuvo en cuenta que pudiesen surgir complicaciones.

Nunca se imaginaron, ninguno de los dos, que Hakuei pediría ayuda a la Alianza de los Siete Mares para poder salvar a Hakuryuu.

Aquello fue un golpe inesperado que hizo que la guerra cambiase su curso, pese a no estar en el campo de batalla Koumei resultó herido de gravedad, hasta tal punto que durante un instante no se supo si viviría.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue el principio del fin para ambos hermanos.

Kouen se rindió antes el ejército de Hakuryuu y la Alianza de los Siete Mares, aceptando él solo las culpas de todo lo sucedido para evitar que sus hermanos acabasen con el destino que él ya sabía que tendría.

La muerte.

Aunque ellos se habían propuesto seguirle hasta el final no quería que pagasen con su vida por ello, lo único que hubiese deseado es haberse podido despedido de todos ellos, pero sobretodo, de Koumei.

La historia de aquellos hermanos nacidos del mismo padre y madre en el Imperio Kou, que siempre habían estado unidos pese a sus diferencias acababa en aquel instante, con el sacrificio del mayor para la supervivencia del menor.

Aunque con la muerte de Kouen solo acababa un capítulo de la historia, aun quedaban más cosas por saberse, pero aquello ya era trabajo de Koumei, quien a partir de ahora viviría en un mundo sin su Rey.


End file.
